


Whiskey and Fire

by waywardtayakf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Control, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardtayakf/pseuds/waywardtayakf
Summary: With the mark of Cain taking over, Dean has found refuge in Crowley. The two, new, friends have formed a tight bond that is quickly becoming tighter. During a check-in, Dean finds Crowley a little more interesting than usual. Where could this interest take him? Jonesing for a fight or something else?





	1. Checking In

The mark of Cain had changed Dean, that’s for sure. For the better or for the worse, that had yet to be seen. One thing was for sure, Dean was loving the way it made him feel. The mark gave Dean freedom. It made him feel invincible, strong, sexy. Women, men, everyone wanted him and he knew it. Dean could feel their emotions rolling off of them in a stench of human essence. That was one thing Crowley had made sure he knew about before letting him run wild. 

Crowley checked in on Dean every now and again. Truthfully, Dean missed the pain-in-the-ass. He couldn’t believe he actually admitted to enjoying Crowley’s company, but when everyone else left, Crowley was there. The King of Hell actually stayed and proved to be a good ally. Just as these thoughts were rolling around in Dean’s mind, his phone rang, “Yeah?” 

“Hello, Squirrel. Nice to hear your voice too. Fancy a meeting,” lolled the tones of Crowley himself. Before Dean could answer, Crowley appeared at the foot of the worn out motel bed. Man, how Dean wished he could do that. Click, Dean shut his phone and sat up on the edge of the bed, looking up at his now friend. “What’s up, Crowley,” Dean asked with a grin. 

In typical Crowley fashion, he paced the dirty carpet searching for the whiskey he knew was nearby. Even in a demon state, Crowley knew Dean couldn’t resist cheap whiskey. Eyes settling upon his prize, Crowley poured himself a glass purposely prolonging his answer to Dean. Out of the corner of his eye, Crowley could see Dean’s impatience as he began to fidget on the bed. Never the patient one. 

Dean cleared his throat hoping it would encourage Crowley to answer him. Why was he here? Sure, he had missed the guy but he usually got to the point. Crowley was a business man through-and-through, to the point, get the job done. Finally, Crowley turned around with the glass in his hand. “Good, maybe now I’ll get some answers,” Dean thought. Nope. Crowley rattled the glass, the ice clinking like crystal. “Care for a drink,” he almost whispered to Dean as he made his way back toward the bed. 

Confused, Dean shot up off the bed, “No, man. Look, why are you here?” Dean placed his hands in his jean pockets; his typical safety tactic. Crowley took notice. The tactic was working. “Ah, Squirrel, why so tense,” Crowley asked as he took Dean’s place on the bed. 

Dean had been tense and under immense pressure lately with the mark of Cain taking complete control of his life. With Crowley having left him alone for so long, it was no wonder this was a check-up visit. Dean sighed, leaning against the wall across from Crowley. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at Crowley from under hooded eyes. “How do you do this,” Dean asked as he slumped down against the floor. 

Crowley couldn’t help but to chuckle in victory as Dean finally admitted, out loud what the real problem was. “You need a night out, Dean. You’ve been doing exceptionally well,” he said as he sauntered over to the table to pour another glass. 

Dean couldn’t help but to smile to himself at Crowley’s praise. He never would understand how Crowley did it all, but that’s why he’s the King of the Hell. Dean watched as Crowley came back with another glass and handed it to Dean. They both took a deep drink, feeling the strong, deep burn of the single malt as it dripped down their throats. “What’s the plan, then,” Dean almost growled out as excitement began to fill his head and stomach as the last drop of whiskey hit his stomach. 

“I know a place,” Crowley shrugged, rising off the crushed mattress. He took Dean’s glass, gesturing for him to get up. Dean couldn’t help but to notice the air in which Crowley carried himself. Crowley knew Dean could destroy him, but that didn’t stop him from being in control. Dean liked it. Maybe a little too much. “I know you’re staring,” Dean heard Crowley saying as he turned around to meet Dean’s stare. 

Dean shrugged it off, trying to cover himself. “Just trying to figure out where you think we’re going out here with you wearing that suit,” he smirked, crossing his arms. In truth, Dean liked the suit. Crowley wouldn’t be Crowley without it. It made him powerful, sexy. What was he saying? It wasn’t the first time he had these thoughts about a man, or been with a man. Was he willing to try it with...Crowley? 

“Squirrel?! Let’s go,” Crowley snapped at Dean, waving his hands in front of his face. Dean hadn’t realized he had been in his thoughts. 

“Just a minute,” he murmured as he walked off into the bathroom. Black eyes shone back as Dean looked into the mirror. All Dean could hear was his own deep, heavy breathing. Crack! Dean looked down to realize the grip he had on the sink was a little too hard. “Let’s do this,” he said to the black eyed demon in the mirror with a devilish grin.


	2. Party Time

Dean almost folded over in laughter after the looks Crowley received in the bar. A man in a sharp suit walking into a honky tonk bar is definitely a sight to see. Man, Dean wished Sam could have seen that. He missed his brother sometimes but most of the time Sam was at the furthest point in Dean’s thoughts. Dean was brought out of his thoughts by a beer being slammed down in front of him at the table. Crowley had come back with a little, umbrella drink. Definitely not what Dean had imagined him drinking. 

The two sat quietly for a while, watching the people, feeling their emotions. Dean was sure Crowley was determining who he could make a deal with that night. In truth, Dean hoped he was going to be able to seal a deal himself...just not with a hopeless human. He had already spied two blondes at the pool table checking him out. They smelled of sex and sin. It was tasty. Just not the flavor he wanted tonight. Crowley had spied them as well. They looked the type to want something like fame. No doubt the two would be an easy deal. 

Crowley made his move on the two blondes. Dean loved watching him work. It was pure, hot, and made Dean want what Crowley had. “Hello, ladies,” Crowley purred as he approached the blondes. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Clink! Their glasses met as they celebrated yet another deal sealed by Crowley. He was on fire tonight, sealing deals left and right. Dean was enjoying watching him work. By this time, he was feeling really good. Almost too good. “Juliet will be seeing those poor bastards to Hell in ten years,” Crowley almost giggled with delight as he continued to celebrate his success. 

Despite the demon coursing through him, Dean wanted to celebrate with his friend. “Well, how about another,” Dean asked waving at the waitress for another round. As he returned his hand, Dean missed table landing on Crowley’s thigh. Dean was surprised by the warmth that he felt. It stirred something in the lower part of his stomach that he hadn’t felt in a while. Was it excitement at something new? Perhaps this was something he had desired since turning into a demon, maybe before. Crowley noticed as he looked at Dean with hooded eyes and a smirk playing across his lips. 

The waitress returned with their drinks just as Dean was about to apologize. “Thanks,” he said as he tipped her with the hand that had just been on Crowley’s thigh. There was silence between the two. A comfortable, quiet silence. As if they were both thinking the situation over. Regulars and newcomers to the bar filtered in and out the rest of the night. Eventually, Crowley and Dean knew they had to go somewhere else. Was Dean ready to make this move? Crowley was so hard to read. Dean thought the hooded eyes and smirk was a clear sign of interest, but that was also Crowley. 

Crowley broke the silence. “Well, Squirrel, looks like we have to move this party elsewhere,” he said close to Dean’s ear. It wasn’t loud in the bar. Dean could feel Crowley’s stubble brush against his ear. The feel sent shivers up his spine. Dean’s eyes immediately flicked black. Crowley could tell the affect he was having on Dean. “This is going to be fun,” he thought. 

Dean almost couldn’t get out of the bar fast enough. He was willing to kill anything and anyone in the way. Fight, sex. Close enough. He was jonesing at this point.Thankfully, the bar was close to the motel so the two men had walked to their destination. 

Upon entering the motel room, Crowley poured them both another drink. The two sat on the bed in that peaceful, quiet silence once again. Dean scruffed at the back of his neck in a nervous way. Crowley loved when he did that. It showed some of Dean’s humanity was still hanging on. “May I,” Crowley asked softly as he reached up to the back of Dean’s neck. Dean dissolved under the pressure of Crowley’s kneading. This is exactly what he needed. 

Dean let out a soft sigh as Crowley continued to massage the back of Dean’s neck and work his way down into Dean’s shoulders. Soft purrs escaped Dean’s throat as the massaging continued. Crowley was melting at the sound of Dean relaxing. He couldn’t help but to lean down and place a small kiss at the base of Dean’s neck. 

At the touch of Crowley’s lips, Dean raised his head and turned to look at Crowley. That burning excitement was back in his stomach. Was this really going to happen? Dean didn’t know, but he was ready to find out. “Stand up,” Dean ordered Crowley. As Crowley stood, Dean noticed the smirk on his face. 

Crowley enjoyed seeing Dean take control. He knew he could do it. He’s seen him do it while fighting, with women, but never like this. Dean took the glasses, sat them on the table, and quickly returned to stand in front of Crowley. The height difference gave him even more control. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Dean breathed.


	3. Fire

Crowley could smell the delicious scent of whiskey, beer, and soap coming off of Dean. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in as Dean pressed his lips against Crowley’s. The pressure intensified as Crowley closed the space between them, wrapping his hand around the back of Dean’s neck. Dean felt as if his knees were going to buckle from the excitement he was feeling and the warmth radiating off the King. He could feel both of their growing excitement as their bodies pressed closer together.

Hands were quickly becoming tangled in clothing as each man was fighting to get off the other’s clothes. Dean took control of the situation and ripped off Crowley’s button-up before tearing off his own shirt. “That was Armani, you bastard,” Crowley growled observing the damage. 

Dean chuckled, “Trust me,” he kissed up Crowley’s neck while unbuttoning his pants, “I’ll make it up to you.” Dean paused long enough to remove his pants. Crowley stopped complaining long enough to gawk at the beauty that is Dean Winchester. Dean went back to removing Crowley’s pants, satisfied that he had stopped the complaining. Small kisses were placed on the inside of Crowley’s thighs as Dean worked his way up. Crowley growled as Dean neared his arousal. 

A grin played at his lips as Dean inched slowly closer to where he knew Crowley wanted him to be. He could feel the excitement radiating off Crowley in waves. A soft growling sound emanated from Crowley as Dean reached the base of Crowley’s shaft. Dean cupped Crowley’s balls with a slight squeeze, taking his cock deep. Crowley tangled his thick fingers into Dean’s hair, pulling with every suck of Dean’s mouth. “Are we going to fuck or play,” Crowley growled giving a sharp tug on Dean’s hair.

Dean let out a sharp growl rising up to meet Crowley. He placed a salty kiss on Crowley’s lips, enjoying the feel of his stubble. “That’s my choice, sir,” Dean whispered against Crowley’s lips as he pressed him down onto the bed. Climbing on top of him, Dean took control of Crowley...just how he liked it. Raising Crowley’s wrists above his head, Dean had better access to all of Crowley. Dean pressed their lips together once more, passion sparking a fire that had been missing...from both their lives. 

As their cocks danced together, their tongues tangled keeping to the rhythm of the dance below the belt. Both men were fighting for control but Dean wasn’t giving up. It’s not what Crowley truly wanted and Dean knew it. Dean had seen what Crowley truly liked. He had been prepared to show Crowley that he could provide that for him. 

Crowley bucked under Dean as he bit at Crowley’s nipple, swirling his tongue around the sensitive area. A soft, pleading groan could be heard from the King of Hell as he struggled against Dean’s grip on his wrists. There was no way Dean was letting go. “Please,” Dean could almost hear Crowley beg as he continued to work his way down across the soft round of Crowley’s stomach. Dean loved watching his King unravel in this way. It was a side that others never saw. “Tell me what you want,” Dean growled nipping his way back up to Crowley’s neck.

“You....I need...to feel...you,” Crowley breathed out against Dean’s lips. Dean smiled hearing Crowley say those words to him. That was all it took for Dean to lose his grip on Crowley. Soon, their hands were fighting for control of each other’s bodies. It was as if they couldn’t get enough of each other’s skin. Crowley wrapped one hand around the back of Dean’s neck, pressing their lips together, tongues in a battle. The other hand was leaving scratch marks up and down Dean’s back as it worked to them closer together. 

“Are you ready,” Dean growled as he moved down Crowley’s body out of his grip. Without giving him a chance to answer, Dean reached across the bed grabbing the lube. He slowly slid a finger inside Crowley while taking his cock inside his mouth. Looking from under hooded eyes, Dean could see Crowley rising off the bed from pleasure...Dean slid another finger inside stretching Crowley wider. “Do it already,” Crowley pleaded. 

Dean growled pulling his fingers out and sliding his cock inside of Crowley. They both growled at the intrusion. The moment they connected was like a match being lit and a fire being set. Every thrust Dean made, Crowley bucked to meet him. Dean loved watching Crowley’s cock throb and bounce as he pound into him. He could see that Crowley was close. “Close, Dean,” Crowley forced out through gritted teeth as the two continued their dance. Dean thrust one last time, feeling his release fill Crowley as he watched Crowley cum all over the two of them. 

The same satisfied grin played across both men’s lips as they lay quietly next to each other. Dean tossed a towel at Crowley from the floor. With a disgusted look, Crowley cleaned himself up noticing that Dean had already taken care of himself. “Well, that was pleasurable,” Crowley sighed as he looked over at Dean. “Yeah,” said Dean with a grin as he met Crowley’s eyes, wondering if this would be the last time.


End file.
